Mathematical models of activation and recovery in both two dimensional and three dimensional cardiac syncytial tissue are being formulated and the electrical sources and their fields determined. The models are based on both known histology and measured electrical parameters of cardiac tissue, including intracellular and interstitial anisotropy. Results will be checked against experiments conducted here and available in the literature as well as aganst tissue models which incorporate Hodgkin-Huxley type elements.